Lynette Bishop-class frigate
The Lynette Bishop class frigate is a class of air defense frigates built in San Dorado by Blues Brothers Steel & Shipping for the Langley Navy. While broadly similar to the ''Crimson Dubloon'' class frigate in many respects, it was built on a different hull form at the specific request of the Langley Navy. Like the Crimson Dubloon class, though the Bishop class ships are designated as frigates, they are actually closer to destroyers in terms of size and capability. Starting in 2016, all six Bishop class frigates are being refitted by Nergal Heavy Industries to accomodate more powerful diesel engines and generators, the S-500F-F air defense system, the Coalition artillery system, and compatibility with other CATO weapons systems, at the rate of approximately two ships every eighteen months. Characteristics *'Displacement:' 5,690 tons (6,050 tons upgraded) *'Length:' 143.0 m (471.9 ft) *'Beam:' 17.44 m (57.55 ft) *'Draft:' 5.0 m (16.5 ft) *'Speed:' 30 knots (54 km/h) maximum *'Range:' 4,200 nautical miles (8,000 km) *'Propulsion:' CODOG (combined diesel or gas) **2 x propeller shaft with controllable pitch propeller **2 x Universal Motors V20 diesel engine, 7.4 MW each (basic) or Universal Motors 16V6ST diesel engine, 8.4 MW each (upgraded) **1 x General Electric LM2500+ gas turbine, 25.1 MW **2 x Universal Motors ASM 195 F gearbox (diesel engines) **1 x Universal Motors AS 2/290 gearbox (gas turbine and cross connection) **4 x Deutz 16/628 diesel generator, 1 MW each (basic) or GEC Alsthom Paxman diesel generator, 1.65 MW each (upgraded) Sensors and processing systems *2 x Izumi Combat Electronics 9600-M multi-function I/J band ARPA radar *Ralson Concerns Ltd. SMART-L long-range air and surface surveillance radar *Ralson Concerns Ltd. APAR air and surface search, tracking, and guidance radar (I band) *Izumi Combat Electronics IRST long-range surveillance and tracking system *Izumi Combat Electronics MSP 500 electro-optical fire control system *Ralson Concerns Ltd. DSQS-24C hull-mounted sonar, medium frequency *MK XII IFF system Electronic warfare and countermeasures *FL 1800 S II ECM suite *6 x Mk 53 SRBOC/Nulka decoy launcher *1 x AN/SLQ-25 Nixie towed torpedo decoy *Prairie-Masker noise reduction system Armament *32-cell Mk 41 VLS (basic) or 32-cell Mk 51 VLS (upgraded) *2 x Goalkeeper CIWS *2 x RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile launcher *2 x quad RGM-84 Harpoon launcher (basic, modified to accomodate Zvezda Kh-35 for upgraded version) *1 x Otobreda 76mm cannon (basic) or Coalition 152mm double cannon (upgraded) *2 x Mk 32 Triple Torpedo Tubes *2 x Mauser BK-27 27mm autocannon *1 x SH-60F Seahawk, MH-60R Seahawk, or MH-65 Dolphin ASW helicopter Operators * Langley Navy Ship List Behind the Scenes The Lynette Bishop class frigate is based primarily on the German [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sachsen_class_frigate Sachsen class], with some features taken from the Dutch [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Zeven_Provinciën_class_frigate De Zeven Provinciën class] (the basis for the North Frequesuan Trust's Crimson Dubloon class). The members of the Bishop class are named after Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Francesca Lucchini, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, and Sanya V. Litvyak, characters from the anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strike_Witches Strike Witches]. Category:Warships